<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposals - Rings of Jade and Buckwheat Flowers by Jesan_Miyuuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991140">Proposals - Rings of Jade and Buckwheat Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki'>Jesan_Miyuuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CorpseKkuno demi-god au and shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humour, Love, M/M, More Fluff, Nerves, OC characters cause Anime AU tag but don't worry I provide you with a quick character summary, Proposals, Rings, i nearly forgot but this is an anime au, peak comedy or at least i try</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse wants to take his relationship with Sykkuno to the next level but proposals are much harder than they seem. </p><p>or </p><p>The Proposal Arc of this Anime AU and domestic shenanigans because I had a vision. </p><p>P.S. This work can be read as a standalone because I provide a summary to catch you up to date if you don't want to read part one :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CorpseKkuno demi-god au and shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary:<br/>- OC characters are Sykkuno's childhood friends: They are Yuna, Lynne, Eve, Luke and Tim.<br/>- Sykkuno is an ex-demi-god because the god in him left him but he's super powerful because Sykkuno is super powerful.<br/>- Sykkuno comes from a rich family and his family owns an estate in the mountains.<br/>- Corpse and Sykkuno and everyone else mentioned in this fic can see spirits/supernatural beings/gods/deities because Anime Au tag. </p><p>I think this is all the background knowledge you need - if you don't understand something feel free to ask in the comments!! I don't bite :) </p><p>NB!!!<br/>- Please remember that Sykkuno and Corpse Husband are real people with real feelings<br/>- Shipping too far is not good and don't send fanfiction to anyone tagged<br/>- If I am asked to delete this work it will be removed, it is important to prioritise their feelings above all else as their fans! </p><p>Happy readings!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse offers the waitress an awkward nod as she sets down their drinks with a very professional smile. Yuna drums her fingers across the surface of the table absent-mindedly as they wait for her to close the door to the private room – Corpse is still rather uncomfortable with showing his face in public.</p><p>“So, why did you call me all the way out here into the city?”</p><p>Yuna takes a sip of her tea as she eyes Corpse with a raised eyebrow. Corpse shallows nervously as he tries to find his words – how does one even go about such a topic?</p><p>“I love Sykkuno.”</p><p>Right... Great job Corpse. Brilliant way to screw this over.</p><p>The tea cup returns back onto the saucer with a small clink as Yuna shoots him an unamused look.</p><p>“I should hope you do.”</p><p>He needs to undo this mess fast.</p><p>“I really really love him.”</p><p>“We know – we can all see it.”</p><p>“I just... love him.”</p><p>“Corpse, do you need a moment to realise how in love you are with Sykkuno?”</p><p>Corpse wants to throw up – this is so hard.</p><p>“I’m going to propose to him.”</p><p>There’s it. Finally. Why was that so hard? <strike>Maybe because Corpse has been suffering from insomnia due to high stress levels caused by this for about two weeks now and Sykkuno is really going to force him to go see a doctor or a healer soon if he doesn’t resolve this quickly.</strike></p><p>Corpse <em>almost </em>regrets his words when Yuna picks up her cup to purposefully slurp softly on her tea.</p><p>“It’s about damn time.”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>They had spent a long two hours trying to plan out the proposal before they finally parted ways to go sort out individual arrangements for the big day. Corpse had an idea of what he wanted but the truth is he sucks at this thing called romance. Hence, he decided to called up Yuna because if not her who else?</p><p>He lets out a sigh as the car comes to a stop at a red light. Majority of the planning, if not all of it, is finally done but now they have to start the hardest part.</p><p>“Where am I supposed to find a ring?”</p><p>Hopefully Sykkuno hasn’t noticed but the musician has been sneaking out of the house during his boyfriend’s streams for the past few days. However, despite all the sneaking around his efforts have gone nowhere as he fails to find a satisfactory ring in any jewellery shop he’s visited so far.</p><p>Yuna had asked him what he was looking for and he was unable to answer her the same way he was unable to answer all the attendants when they asked him the same question. Corpse has learnt over the past few years to trust his gut and his heart more than anything else when it comes to loving Sykkuno. Everything about the brunette was a feeling – the first time they had met Corpse knew they were meant to be because <em>it just felt right</em>.</p><p>Now he was trying to find that same feeling with a ring. He’s definitely lost his mind.</p><p>“Babe, I’m home.”</p><p>The house is quiet as Corpse shuts the front door gently before discarding his coat and mask. </p><p>“Sy?”</p><p>Corpse’s soul nearly leaves his body when he hears rustling from the couch before a figure sits up in the dark living room. Sykkuno fights with the blanket for a little while before finally breaking out from its confinement with a sleepy yawn.</p><p>“Corpse?”</p><p>The younger male lets out a relieved sigh before making his way over to the couch with a soft smile.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>The streamer returns the smile with his own <strike>cute, sleepy smile that nearly makes Corpse’s soul leave his body for a completely different reason this time</strike> and he lets out a contented sigh when Corpse drops a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>Corpse had told Sykkuno that he was going to the doctor this morning – which isn’t a complete lie because he got medicine (herbal tea or something like that) from Yuna that supposedly will help with his stress.</p><p>“I’m fine. They said that it’s caused by stress – which by the way is also what I’ve been telling you.”</p><p>Sykkuno pouts as Corpse sits down onto the couch.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll just let you ride out all your unhealthy habits in the future without a care then.”</p><p>Corpse lets out a soft chuckle at his boyfriend’s sulking before pulling the shorter male into his embrace.</p><p>“Okay, okay... I’m sorry for making you worry. Please forgive this unreasonable lover of yours.”</p><p>Sykkuno wraps his arms around Corpse’s waist unconsciously as he looks up at his boyfriend with an amused glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Only if this unreasonable lover of mine promises to take better care of himself in the future.”</p><p>How did he get so lucky to find such a beautiful lover? <strike>He must have been a saint in his previous life to be blessed with such happiness.</strike></p><p>Sykkuno lets out a small embarrassed sound as Corpse leans down to kiss him. The kiss is gentle, unrushed and full of love as they leisurely brush their lips together.  </p><p>“I’ll try my best for you since you asked so nicely.”</p><p>Sykkuno lets out a scoff with no bite at all before gently angling the taller male’s head down to place a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“That’s all I need.”</p><p>The stress from the past few days melts away as Corpse buries himself in Sykkuno’s comforting scent. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Corpse tries to trample the urge to hurl something at the wall as the frustration starts to rise rapidly in him. He rejects yet another ring with a wave of his hand before letting out a heavy huff of angry air.</p><p>“We’ll stop for a while. You need to clear your head before we carry on.”</p><p>Yuna lets out a yawn as she pulls out her phone. They’re currently sitting in one of the best jewellery stores of the city and still Corpse can’t find a single damn ring that can satisfy him. He leans back in his seat to stare at the cream coloured ceiling as he tries to pin point what felt wrong about all those shiny silver ornaments.</p><p>All of the rings presented to him were of top quality but they all felt awfully dull even as they sparkled under the blinding lights of the shop. There was nothing warm about them – nothing meaningful.</p><p>That’s it!</p><p>“I think I got it.”</p><p>Yuna looks up from her phone with a questioning glance but remains quiet otherwise.</p><p>“I need to find a ring that has a meaning behind it. I don’t want to just give him any ring.”</p><p>Yuna sits up properly with a glint in her eyes. She understands.</p><p>“You do realise this is only the engagement ring right?”</p><p>Corpse stands up as he gets ready to leave.</p><p>“Precisely because it’s the engagement ring – I need to show him how much he means to me.”</p><p>Yuna follows suit with a small laugh.</p><p>“And you still have the audacity to say you suck as romance.”</p><p>Corpse offers her a small smile before pulling the strap of his black mask over his face.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>Yuna refuses to tell him where they’re headed to as they step into the chilly air outside.</p><p>“Be patient lover boy, I need to pull some strings first.”</p><p>Corpse gets left to nurse a cup of black coffee alone in his car for about twenty minutes before Yuna finally opens the door to the passenger’s side with a smile.</p><p>“You owe me so much for this.”</p><p>They spend an hour on the road before pulling up into a very rich-looking neighbourhood. The streets are quiet as they drive past mansion after mansion before they pull into a secluded road lined with rows and rows of trees. They come to a stop in front of a set of big black gates and Yuna offers the two guards standing beside the grand entrance a nod before the gates open automatically.</p><p>“Who are we seeing?”</p><p>The car comes to a stop in front of a huge mansion and Yuna kills the engine as she turns to look at Corpse.</p><p>“The best trader in the market when it comes to anything spiritual or shiny – Ms. Azayaka adores sparkly things so if you’re looking for anything like that then your best bet is at her place. She owns everything from the finest pieces of jade to the strongest diamonds in the market.”</p><p>Corpse shakes his head in disbelief – must be nice to have contacts.</p><p>“How did you even get her to agree?”</p><p>Yuna’s smile turns rather evil as she unbuckles her seat belt.</p><p>“She owes me a huge favour from a dangerous mission a few years back and she also adores Sykkuno. This lady nearly stole and kept him for herself when he was a child because he was ‘just too beautiful’ is what she said. She’s more than delighted to hear that he’s going to get married.”</p><p>The mansion is lined with rows and rows of ornaments like expensive looking vases and statues made of the finest silver and gold. Ms. Azayaka is a thin, tall lady wearing an all black kimono with straight dark hair and her intense aura scares Corpse as they sit down in front of her. She blows on her thin, black smoking pipe for a beat before turning to look at them with a smile.</p><p>“Yuna dear! It’s been so long! How have you been?”</p><p>Yuna answers her question with a curt response and a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Corpse was warned to not eat or drink anything offered to him because <em>the cunning ones are always the greedy ones </em>and Ms. Azayaka is nothing but greedy for beautiful things. As great as this woman is, she is still one of the biggest traders in the black market as well.</p><p>“So.”</p><p>She turns to look at Corpse and he tries to control his breathing when her sharp cat-like eyes land on him with an intense stare.</p><p>“What are you looking for my dear?”</p><p>What was he looking for?</p><p>“I want something meaningful.”</p><p>Right, that narrows the spectrum to nowhere.</p><p>“Meaningful...”</p><p>Ms. Azayaka stands up gracefully as she moves to one of the many cabinets lining the one wall of the room.</p><p>“You know jade always reminded me of Sykkuno.”</p><p>She rummages through one of the drawers before pulling out a fairly big piece of smooth emerald green jade.</p><p>“<em>Purity, gentleness, harmony and balance.</em>”</p><p>She angles the beauty in her hand against the light so that it sparkles elegantly.</p><p>“All words to describe Sykkuno.”</p><p>Corpse finds himself unable to look away from the piece of jade in her hands. This is it – the feeling he’s been looking for.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Yuna lets out a genuine smile as Corpse nods his head a little too hard.</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>Corpse finally snaps out of his daze as Ms. Azayaka returns to her seat with a dangerous smile. Yuna’s hand lands on his shoulder firmly and he turns to find her staring straight at the older female with an equally dangerous smile.</p><p>“Go wait for me in the car Corpse.”</p><p>He doesn’t say anything as he picks himself up quietly and leaves the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Corpse fidgets with the black box in his lap as Yuna pulls the car out of the neighbourhood and onto the main road.</p><p>“What did she ask for in exchange?”</p><p>Yuna lets out a hum before snapping the indicator on. They sit in a tense silence for a beat.</p><p>“I really tried to stop her but it seems she might be attending the wedding.”</p><p>He looks up with surprise.</p><p>“She’s really not that bad of a person. She’s just not someone you want to get too involved with.”</p><p>Yuna quickly casts him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Just make sure that Sykkuno stays by your side the whole time.”</p><p>Corpse lets out a relieved laugh.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Sykkuno squeezes Corpse’s hand again when the younger male starts to zone out for the nth time tonight. Corpse had suggested earlier on in the week that they should visit the estate during their long weekend off to see his parents and Sykkuno had happily agreed without hesitating at all.</p><p>“We can go back if you’re tired.”</p><p>They had just finished dinner with Sykkuno’s <strike>wayytooohappy</strike> mother and Corpse had suggested that they go out for a walk afterwards which is why they are currently strolling under the moonlit trees with intertwined hands.</p><p>“No, I’m fine. Sorry for zoning out again.”</p><p>Sykkuno stands up on his tippy toes to place a quick kiss on Corpse’s cheek.</p><p>“I love you, Corpse.”</p><p>Corpse wants to cry.</p><p>“I love you too, Sykkuno.”</p><p>They carry on walking in a comfortable silence towards the clearing. Sykkuno lets out a gasp as his eyes land on the beautiful field of dark red carnations blooming happily in the moonlight at the centre. He runs a little towards the flowers with a happy giggle and he steals the taller male’s breath away when he turns around to smile at Corpse.</p><p>“Corpse, look! It’s so beautiful here!”</p><p><em>Not as beautiful as you</em>.</p><p>Sykkuno twirls a little between the flowers in pure bliss. His smile falls a little when he sees Corpse’s eyes darting around the clearing nervously. The younger male’s hands are patting around his body softly in an almost frantic movement as well.</p><p>“Corpse? Did you drop something?”</p><p>The couple comes to a standstill at the centre of the flower field and Corpse offers his boyfriend a reassuring smile in response.</p><p>“No, I’m okay. Sorry, let’s admire the flowers shall we?”</p><p>Corpse takes Sykkuno’s hands in his and a smile immediately returns to Sykkuno’s lips again. A gust of wind rushes through the clearing and Sykkuno struggles to shield his face with his hands against the strong force – where did that come from?</p><p>“Woah...”</p><p>He lets out a breathless gasp as he opens his eyes to find a shower of flower petals dancing around them. Fireflies have taken over the clearing as well and their flashing green lights illuminate the place in a dreamlike manner as they float around the couple.</p><p>“Corp-”</p><p>Sykkuno lets out a wet sob as his eyes land on his kneeling boyfriend. Corpse’s smile is full of nervousness as he presents the emerald green jade ring decorated with buckwheat flowers floating in the stone to Sykkuno.</p><p>“Sykkuno, it’s been two years since we’ve met and every moment of my life since then has been filled with nothing but happiness because of you. You know, better than anyone else, how much of a mess I am. I might make you a little sad. I might make it a little hard for you too. But I’ll try my best to give you all the happiness in the world. I’ll try my best to make you feel loved during every single second of every single day for the rest of our lives with loving kisses and soft whispers of sweet nothings.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s muffled sobs echoes across the clearing as Corpse tries to bite back his own tears.</p><p>“Sykkuno, will you marry me?”</p><p>Sykkuno drops to the ground as he clasps his hands around Corpse’s with a string of broken yes’ falling out of his mouth. They fumble a little before Corpse finally slides the ring onto Sykkuno’s finger with shaking hands.</p><p>A snap echoes around the clearing and they look around in awe as the clearing gets showered in another round of petals again.</p><p>“Congratulations you two.”</p><p>Sykkuno turns around to find Yuna and the other four smiling at them.</p><p>Corpse’s lips taste like happy tears and pure bliss as they exchange the first kiss of their new chapter.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>Now for notes because heh: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The meaning of <strong>Jade</strong> is too long for me to type out so I'll just link it if you want to go read up on it! </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Source: <a href="https://www.thespruce.com/jade-meaning-ancient-strength-and-serenity-1274373#:~:text=One%20obvious%20meaning%20of%20the,also%20symbolizes%20gentleness%20and%20nourishment.&amp;text=So%2C%20yet%20another%20meaning%20of%20jade%20is%20harmony%20and%20balance.">https://www.thespruce.com/jade-meaning-ancient-strength-and-serenity-1274373#:~:text=One%20obvious%20meaning%20of%20the,also%20symbolizes%20gentleness%20and%20nourishment.&amp;text=So%2C%20yet%20another%20meaning%20of%20jade%20is%20harmony%20and%20balance.</a></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Buckwheat flower</strong> means lover. </em>
</p><p><strong>Source:</strong> <a href="https://koreandramaland.com/flower-language/#:~:text=Buckwheat%20Flower%20%3D%20Lover,The%20Goblin%20(2016)"><strong>https://koreandramaland.com/flower-language/#:~:text=Buckwheat%20Flower%20%3D%20Lover,The%20Goblin%20(2016)</strong></a></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Light red carnations represent admiration, while <strong>dark red</strong> denote deep love and affection.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Source: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dianthus_caryophyllus#:~:text=Light%20red%20carnations%20represent%20admiration,a%20love%20cannot%20be%20shared.&amp;text=Thus%20the%20pink%20carnation%20became%20the%20symbol%20of%20a%20mother's%20undying%20love.">https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dianthus_caryophyllus#:~:text=Light%20red%20carnations%20represent%20admiration,a%20love%20cannot%20be%20shared.&amp;text=Thus%20the%20pink%20carnation%20became%20the%20symbol%20of%20a%20mother's%20undying%20love.</a></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Azakaya</strong> means brilliant in Japanese [back at it with them puns again :) ]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Source: <a href="https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/japanese-word-248e94b65e14ebfaf2e38eb9235ea65bdf7bad87.html">https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/japanese-word-248e94b65e14ebfaf2e38eb9235ea65bdf7bad87.html</a></strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello hello~ </p><p>It's me again. I tried to do a short one-shot and then I reached 2k words and then I decided to split it into two chapters because reasons :)<br/>I can't one-shot it seems :) </p><p>Quick question: Do y'all want to see CorpseKkuno children? </p><p>Lots of love and thank you for reading!! </p><p>Comments and kudos keeps the author (me!) happy and sane :) </p><p>Xx<br/>-Jesan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Behind the scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What actually happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse bites down on his bottom lip as his eyes glance over the screen of his computer again. His room is pitch black and he tries to not make too much noise as he leans back in his chair. Sykkuno’s asleep in their bedroom and hopefully he stays asleep until Corpse figures out this dilemma.</p><p>He had been searching the internet for ideas for the ring he still had to make when he came across this beautiful design of a jade ring filled with flowers in it. After some research he found a suitable flower to put into the ring but now he sits with the dilemma of finding said flowers.</p><p><em>Buckwheat flowers</em>.</p><p>Where was he supposed to go find <em>Buckwheat Flowers</em>?</p><p>Corpse doesn’t even realise what he’s done until the line connects and Jack’s sleepy voice rings out from his phone’s speaker. A quick glance at the corner of his computer screen indicates two in the morning – Corpse feels bad but he can’t back out now that they’re here.</p><p>“Corpse? What’s up buddy?”</p><p>Even at two in the morning he’s still gentle as always.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>His voice sounds rough – he probably looks just as rough as how he sounds.</p><p>“Sorry for calling you so early in the morning but could you do me a favour?”</p><p>Jack ends up sending him a huge box filled with countless bouquets of buckwheat flowers two weeks later. He carefully puts the box into his car before pulling out of the driveway and stepping down on the gas. Sykkuno’s away for the day at the OTV house visiting Lily and them but he won’t be gone for forever so Corpse needs to hurry.</p><p>His car comes to a stop in front of a farm of sorts and he gets out quickly with the box of flowers and the ring in his hands. Corpse spends a total of four gruesome hours forging the ring and he makes it back home just in time to shower before Sykkuno returns with take out.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Corpse panics when his hand feels nothing but fabric in his pocket. This can’t be – he didn’t forget it did he?</p><p>“Corpse? Did you drop something?”</p><p><strike>He wants to drop himself onto the ground and cry right now</strike>.</p><p>“No, I’m okay. Sorry, let’s admire the flowers shall we?”</p><p>Corpse tries to hide his panic with a reassuring smile as he grabs a hold of Sykkuno’s hands. He lets out a sigh of relief as a smile returns to his lover’s face.</p><p>
  <strike>What the hell was he supposed to do now? </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Yuna taps her fingers against her leg impatiently as she waits for Eve’s arrival. The shorter girl was supposed to be here to help her with the fireflies. Where was she?</p><p>“Hey, sorry for being late.”</p><p>The pink-haired girl shoots her an apologetic smile as she lands softly beside Yuna behind the trees.</p><p>“Why did you take so long?”</p><p>Eve pulls something out of her pocket wordlessly and Yuna nearly lets out a curse as she eyes the black box in the girl’s hand. No, please tell her that this is a mistake. The jade ring in the black box stares at her mockingly as she turns to find Corpse’s frantic eyes staring at them.</p><p>
  <em>How did you forget the ring? </em>
</p><p>Corpse offers her a sheepish smile as they continue to bicker with their eyes.</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t on purpose. What are we supposed to do now? </em>
</p><p>Yuna inhales deeply through gritted teeth as she picks up the ring delicately. Corpse’s eyes widen at her action but they have no choice.</p><p>
  <em>You have one chance. </em>
</p><p>Yuna quickly whispers the plan to Eve and the shorter girl lets out a big grin as she extends her hand out. A gust of wind rushes through the clearing and Corpse nearly screams as Yuna all but throws the ring at them. Sykkuno lets go of Corpse’s hand to shield his face against the strong force and Corpse lets out a deep sigh as the ring lands safely in his hand.</p><p>Corpse drops onto his knee in a panic when Sykkuno starts to remove his hands from his face. The younger male didn’t have a proposal speech planned beforehand but it’s now or never so he’ll have to wing it.</p><p>Sykkuno lets out a web sob and Corpse tries to keep his voice steady as his tears start to build up in his eyes. Sykkuno’s string of broken yes’ sound like a blessing to his ears as he pulls his lover close in his embrace. Corpse lets out a wet chuckle as he struggles to put the ring onto Sykkuno’s finger and the older male responds with a beautiful laugh as the green ornament finally slides onto his slender finger.</p><p>Corpse’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire as a round of congratulations echoes across the clearing. Yuna shoots Corpse a glare when Sykkuno gets pulled to the side by Eve.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you.”</p><p>Corpse lets out a chuckle as they start to trek their way back to the mansion.</p><p>“After the wedding.”</p><p>She lets out a scoff.</p><p>“As if Sykkuno would even let me hurt a single strand of hair on his husband’s head by then.”</p><p><em>Husband</em>.</p><p>This is it – this is actually happening. Corpse watches with an unstoppable smile as Sykkuno shows off the ring to his friends.</p><p>Corpse can't help but feel a surge of pride rush through him as he watches the older male under the moonlight - yes that’s right, that's his fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p><em></em>Inspiration for <a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2Fgreen-faceted-resin-Copper-Promise%2Fdp%2FB07HRSBVZ5&amp;psig=AOvVaw27-SwmlnUDMfjYHKnqUI6U&amp;ust=1607804372467000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIDsyZjgxu0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD"><strong>Sykkuno's ring</strong></a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello hello~ </p><p>This work was supposed to be one chapter only but I decided to cut it for comedic purposes :) </p><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>Xx<br/>-Jesan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>